Sensitivity Kills
by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0
Summary: [“You weren’t there! You weren’t there!” Cody wailed, tears coming faster, “Nobody was there! And nobody’ll understand!”] A true suspense story. O N H I A T U S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! LoL! Welcome to my ummm like 5th or something fic. Anyways I finally decided to write this ha. It's been in my head since Daycare aired (what that has to do with anything...well that's for me to know hehe). Anyways hope everybody enjoys :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ or any of it's contents, characters, or settings. **

**( This DISCLAIMER goes for all chapters of this story )**

**Also I'm apologizing in advance for my lack of updating. Since I'm already preoccupied with my other story this one may not be updated very much (or vise versa lol)**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1:_

Cody Martin walked down his street. Large ominous buildings surrounded him. He was alone. Zack had detention and he was forced to walk home by himself. He felt a strange feeling that someone was following him. He glanced fearfully behind him.

"Zack?" He asked no one.

_There's nothing there…nothing._

The strange feeling that someone was following him didn't leave however and he broke out into a run.

He ran down the street and burst through the Tipton doors. In his hurry to get to the elevator he rammed into the table holding the vase. The vase fell and shattered.

"CODY!" Mr. Moseby, a now very angry Moseby, shouted. Cody stopped still in his tracks. Moseby approached him.

"DID YOU JUST BREAK THE VASE?" Cody flinched. He was done for. "THE VERY EXPENSIVE VASE I MIGHT ADD!"

"Yes…" He answered meekly, trying to keep the tears from springing to his eyes.

"WHO DO YOU EXPECT IS GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP?"

"Me."

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I…I was running in the lobby."

"CORRECT! AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU **NOT **TO RUN IN THE LOBBY?"

"A lot."

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! AND…"

Cody didn't hear the rest. His mind wandered, but he still heard the yelling. He still heard Moseby screaming.

FLASHBACK

"Mister, I'm lost. I can't find my mom. Can you help me?"

"No."

"Please, Mister! I don't know where I am!"

"I SAID NO, KID!"

"Please, Mister!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE MOM IS, KID!"

"Please, Mister! I don't know where I am! I'm lost and I'm scared!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS PLACE AIN'T FOR KIDS!"

"Please Mister! I just want my mom! PLEASE!"

"I DON'T CARE BOUT YOU OR YOUR MOMMY! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

END FLASHBACK

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE, CODY! THAT VASE…"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Cody suddenly screamed. Tears were running down his cheeks. He fell to the ground, rocking back and forth, crying silently.

Moseby, immersed in his shouting, didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care. The crowd of people who had gathered were staring from one to the other, but no one was doing anything. The only person who seemed to notice was Maddie, who stood still- her mouth hanging open- horrified.

* * *

"Miss! Are you going to ring me up or not?" Maddie turned to a middle aged woman standing at the register.

"Umm yeah…hold on." She edged her way out from behind the counter and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Cody!" She asked him, bending down next to him. "Cody what's wrong?" Cody didn't answer her. Maddie pulled him into her arms.

"Moseby, STOP!" She shouted. Moseby stopped abruptly in his lecture and looked down.

"Oh my…Cody I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Moseby. You're right, didn't mean to. " Maddie answered for him. "You have guests to take care of, I'll handle it."

Moseby frowned but thanked her and headed to the front desk.

Maddie looked at the small figure, still crying, in her arms. She rocked him gently, shushing and reassuring him.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Cody didn't answer.

"Cody, what's wrong? You can tell me. I swear."

"Where's Zack?" He asked her timidly, not looking up.

"I…I don't know."

"I want Zack." Cody whispered.

"Okay…but Cody…what's wrong?"

Cody didn't answer.

**Reviews Please!**

**Fig**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I REALLY need to work on this updating thing don't I? LOL! Anyways wrote this some yesterday and some today. And I'm workin on Ch. 7 of _How A Heart Breaks_ so hopefully that'll be up soon. Anyways I don't have anything more to say except if my grammer's off or spelling or something, I wrote this like at 9:30-10 last night and I was kinda tired and I wrote it right after school and yeah I put my mind on hold LOL. **

**Enjoy:**

_Chapter 2:_

Gradually the crowd wandered away having found something more interesting to stare at. Or perhaps they needed to be somewhere. Or maybe…Maddie didn't know or care. All she cared about was the small, whimpering figure cuddled up in her arms.

"Cody…please. Please tell me what's going on."

Cody shook his head, a wracking sob shaking his body.

"C'mon…let's go over by the couch." She said looking around at the few people gawking at them. She dragged him up from the floor and they walked over to one of the fancy designer couches.

"Cody…c'mon. Please. What do you want?"

"I want Zack." Cody managed to get out.

"A-alright. Do you want me to go find him?"

"He's in detention." Cody mumbled, suddenly realizing that if Zack had been with him this never would've happened.

"Oh….well he should be back soon, right?"

Cody nodded.

"Cody…I think I should go find your mom…okay?"

Cody nodded again.

"Will you be okay? For a couple minutes?"

Cody nodded once more.

"Alright…I'll be right back." And with that Maddie reluctantly rose from her seat and began her search. It didn't last long. She found Carey rehearsing in the ballroom. She carefully explained the situation, trying to use detail. Carey cringed at parts but nodded and went with her when she was through.

* * *

"Cody…sweetie?" Cody glanced up briefly to find himself confronted by his mother, Maddie at her side. His face was still drenched in tears and his sobs were still shaking him. He couldn't get that awful memory out of his head, as hard as he tried. He was slightly embarrassed too. He'd never caused such a scene. At least not at the Tipton. "Are you alright?"

Cody didn't say anything. Carey sat by him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"I'll take it from here, Maddie. Thanks." Carey assured her with a smile. Maddie nodded hesitantly but returned to her post where a long line of customers was angrily waiting for her.

"What happened, Cody?" Carey asked after Maddie had left. Cody shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to stop thinking about it.

"Cody…you can tell me." No…he couldn't tell her. He didn't WANT to tell her. He hadn't experienced that horrible flashback since he was seven. He'd thought he'd forgotten it.

"Cody…" He couldn't help it. He broke down again.

"_Why is this coming back? Why now? It's been 6 years for God's sake! GO AWAY!"_

"Shhh…" Carey calmly comforted him.

"Everything's okay. Everything's going to be fine," She told him; even though she didn't know what she was telling him was going to be fine.

After a long, tear-filled, moment Carey suggested they head upstairs- where they could have at least a bit more privacy and where they could talk about it, whatever 'it' was. Cody agreed, but still clung to her hand as they made their way to the elevator. He didn't particularly care if he was acting like a five year old.

* * *

Maddie watched them go with a sigh. She didn't understand it. And Cody was someone she normally understood. But she'd never seen him act so strange. Naturally it bothered her. Actually it hurt. I mean this was one of her best friends so distraught. But that one question kept bugging her, "What's going on!"

"Excuse me?" A young man asked her.

"What?...oh…ummmm…what did you want?" She asked absently, suddenly realizing she'd said that outloud.

The man shook his head and walked away muttering something that sounded like "Lousy teenagers, don't know what they're doing."

Maddie frowned and was just about to chase him down and apologize when Zack appeared at the front doors and her apology was quickly shut down. She raced away from the counter and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where have you BEEN!" Zack gave her a weird look and shrugged her off.

"In detention. Why?"

Maddie let out a long, slow sigh, closed her eyes and blurted out the entire scenario again. When she opened her eyes again Zack was staring at her. But it wasn't the sort of stare she normally got. His eyes were wide with fear and sort of glazed over. He turned away abruptly.

"Zack…are you okay?"

_"Oh, God, no. This can't be THAT bad…"_

"Y-yeah. Where'd he go?" He asked looking at her once more. Maddie had never seen such a serious expression on his young face.

"Up to your suite."

"Okay." Zack made to go but Maddie latched onto his arm and turned him around.

"Zack, what's going on?"

Zack shook his head, no.

"Zack. Please. Tell me what's going on!"

"I can't, Maddie." He muttered softly and jerked his arm from her grasp as he ran away.

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**Fig**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers! LOL! Well ya might wanna get used to them haha. They're gunna be ALL OVER this story. Anywayss this chapter doesn't tell much but I was bored and it's sweet and I felt like writing more. :) Enjoy:**

**Author's Note: Just a little thing. Anything written like this **_"italics"_ **is Cody's thoughts. At least in THIS chapter. He's mostly talking to himself I believe. _None of his thoughts are being transmitted to Zack. _**

_Chapter 3:_

Zack entered the suite just moments later. His mother was chopping vegetables for dinner at the counter. She was worried too. He could tell by the bewildered expression on her face. Cody was nowhere in sight.

"Whe-where's Cody?" He asked Carey. She glanced around at Zack briefly and then turned back to the vegetables waiting her.

"He's in the bedroom. He said he just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Oh." Zack headed straight for the bedroom the twins shared.

"Zack."

Zack turned slowly.

"Please…just…stay out here for a while. If he wants to be alone let him be."

"But, Mom…"

"Please, Zack."

Zack didn't care what his mother said. Cody needed him. Cody needed him now.

"No…Mom I can't. I can't just leave him alone!" Without waiting to see her reaction, Zack ran from the room and into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. No way was he letting his mother interfere, even if she had every right to.

"Zack…?" He heard a small whimper from behind him. He whirled around to find Cody huddled in the darkest corner of the room, his arms wrapped protectively around himself, tears streaming down his face.

"Cody!" Zack gasped and walked silently towards his brother, kneeling down beside him. "Cody, are you okay?"

_"I don't know. Am I okay? Do I look okay?"_

"My gosh, Cody! What happened!"

Cody shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget it'd ever happened. He didn't care that Zack ought to know. Somebody'd tell him sooner or later.

"Cody, please. Please tell me."

Cody shook his head.

_"No."_

Zack was confused. He'd never seen his brother so upset.

"Cody…"

Cody shook his head harder.

"_No, Zack. I can't tell you! I'm sorry, but I can't!"_

"Cody please just…"

Cody screamed. Really screamed. Screamed LOUD. Zack backed away a bit. He'd never heard his twin scream like that. He'd never felt so much terror and fright in one room. Never.

And then Cody burst into harder, fresh tears, rocking back and forth, shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Cody…" Zack crept closer to his brother; Cody edged away.

At that moment, Carey entered the room, a clearly concerned and worried expression on her face.

"What's all the screaming about!"

Zack stared at the floor, "That was Cody." He mumbled.

"Cody…honey…?" Carey asked, looking over at her youngest son. Cody was curled up, right at the foot of his bed, rocking back and forth, still shaking, his head gripped firmly between his hands, trying desperately to rid himself of those horrid memories.

"Honey…are you alright…"

"Mom," Zack interrupted, "I-I'll handle it. If that's okay."

Carey looked reluctant, but nodded. If anyone could comfort Cody, that person was Zack.

As soon as she'd left the room, Zack jumped at it again.

"Cody…" Cody ignored him, "Cody…please! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Cody didn't say a word.

Zack sighed. He was getting no where.

Gently, quietly, he crept closer to his younger brother and embraced him, lovingly, caringly. Cody didn't edge away.

"It's okay, Cody." Zack whispered.

Cody cried harder. And harder. And harder.

"Cody…Cody it's okay. I'm right here, Cody. And I'm not gunna leave until I know you're okay. I promise. I won't."

"I'm not okay, Zack," Cody finally whispered hoarsely. "I'm not going to be okay."

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**Fig**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello readers HAHA! Had this in my head today and felt like giving all of you an Easter treat...though I doubt you'll read this until tomorrow...well...maybe not. Never know lol. I don't think it's been TOO long of a wait for this update...but then again...maybe it has. I don't know. Anyway...I L O V E this chapter LOL! It's so sweet! **

_Chapter 4:_

_

* * *

"Mommy?" A seven year old Cody whimpered, glancing around the darkened alley._

"_Mommy!" A group of people walked past his dark corner._

"_MOMMY!" He shrieked, jumping up and rushing towards a woman slightly resembling his mother. _

_"Get OFF me, kid!" The woman shouted, shoving his hands away; shoving him away. Cody cowered away, back into his little alcove. His little place between the dumpsters, outside the airport as the group passed. _

_"What was all that about?"_

_"Kid must be lost."_

_Cody whimpered some more as tears made their way down his cheeks. "Mommy?"_

_

* * *

"Mommy?" Cody cried out to the dark night air. "Mommy!"_

_Nobody answered. The alley behind the airport was quiet, without activity. The airport was closed for the night. It was a small one in a small town in California. The Martin's had traveled there for a concert of their father's. Kurt had paid. Carey, although she wasn't quite happy about seeing her ex-husband, had greedily accepted. She loved the golden state. _

_"Mommy…." Nobody was going to answer him. There was no one there to answer, except for the grumpy security guard who wasn't going to answer. He was hungry and he was tired and he was scared. God he was so scared. He was only seven. He'd just turned seven. _

_He wanted Zack. He wanted his mother. He wanted anyone. Anyone to help him. The only help he'd received so far was a shove to the side and grumpy adults screaming at him who were late for their flights and didn't have time for kids. So why didn't he just go to the security guard? He was scared. That security guard wasn't friendly. Wasn't friendly at all. _

_He pulled his knees up to his chin. He wanted Blankie. He wanted comfort. He wanted anything. He wanted Zack. He wanted Mommy. He wanted anybody. _

"_MOMMY!" He screamed, "MOMMY! ZACK! ZACCKK! ZACCKKK!" _

* * *

"ZAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!"

Zack woke up, startled. His eyes darted around the room for the source of the screaming. His eyes landed on Cody across the room. His twin was tossing back and forth, flinging himself this way and that. Tears were streaming down his face. He was screaming. He was screaming his name.

"Oh, God." He muttered and worriedly hurried out of bed and to Cody's bed.

"ZAAACCCCKKKK!"

Zack sat down on the bed next to his brother. Close up, Cody looked even worse. His eyes were red from crying and he was sweating. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. Cody flinched and wiggled away from Zack's grasp.

"Cody…Cody wake up."

Cody continued screaming.

Zack glanced at the door. Their mother and the neighboring guests were sure to hear this. He had to wake Cody up now.

"Cody!" He started shaking his brother, trying not to scare him. "Cody please…Cody wake up!"

Cody whimpered and shifted recklessly.

"Cody….it's Zack. I'm right here. Just wake up. Please!"

Cody cried harder. Zack grabbed his hand and bent down towards his brother's ear.

"Cody…Cody I'm right here. Please wake up. Please!"

Cody woke with a start. His eyes flitted around, heavy with tears.

"Oh thank, God." Zack murmured, "Cody…" He gently touched his brother's shoulder once more."

Cody jumped about ten feet and turned hesitantly. He let out a huge breath as he saw his twin sitting next to him. And then he broke down crying again.

Zack immediately gathered him in his arms.

"Shhhh….It's okay, Cody. I'm right here." He reassured his brother. Cody whimpered and clung to Zack.

Zack looked around Cody's bed and finally located Blankie, crumpled in a pile on the floor. He retrieved it and placed it gently in Cody's arms. Cody hugged it to his chest.

Zack waited a few minutes, patiently, for Cody to calm down before asking what happened.

Cody bit his lip hard. So hard it bled. Zack sighed and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and held it against his brother's lip until the bleeding stopped.

"Okay…okay you don't have to tell me. It would help, though. It really would."

Cody shook his head and hugged Blankie closer. He didn't want to make his brother remember. He didn't want to remember himself. But now that those memories had hit, he had a bad feeling they wouldn't stop.

And he was scared. He was very, very scared.

**Awwwwww yes. Sweet wasn't it? **

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**Fig**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhhhh yeaaaaah haha. So sorry bout the long wait. Not even gunna bother with excuses lol! So yeahhh errr hope it was worth the wait...which was like...what three months? Please don't be cruel! Provided a recap for anyone who doesn't feel like reading the last chapter :) **

_

* * *

_

**RECAP:**

_"Mommy?" Cody cried out to the dark night air. "Mommy!" _

_Nobody answered. The alley behind the airport was quiet, without activity. The airport was closed for the night. It was a small one in a small town in California. The Martin's had traveled there for a concert of their father's. Kurt had paid. Carey, although she wasn't quite happy about seeing her ex-husband, had greedily accepted. She loved the golden state. _

_He wanted Zack. He wanted his mother. He wanted anyone. Anyone to help him. The only help he'd received so far was a shove to the side and grumpy adults screaming at him who were late for their flights and didn't have time for kids. So why didn't he just go to the security guard? He was scared. That security guard wasn't friendly. Wasn't friendly at all. _

"ZAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!"

"Cody…Cody wake up."

Cody continued screaming.

Zack glanced at the door. Their mother and the neighboring guests were sure to hear this. He had to wake Cody up now.

"Cody!" He started shaking his brother, trying not to scare him. "Cody please…Cody wake up!"

Cody whimpered and shifted recklessly.

"Shhhh….It's okay, Cody. I'm right here." He reassured his brother. Cody whimpered and clung to Zack.

"Okay…okay you don't have to tell me. It would help, though. It really would."

Cody shook his head and hugged Blankie closer. He didn't want to make his brother remember. He didn't want to remember himself. But now that those memories had hit, he had a bad feeling they wouldn't stop.

And he was scared. He was very, very scared.

_

* * *

Chapter 5:_

"Mom?" Carey looked up as Zack walked into the living room, his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Cody's not up yet."

"Yeah. I know," She hesitated before adding, "I'm considering letting him stay home today."

Zack nodded. Normally he would've had something to say about that, but for once he was speechless.

"D'you want something to eat?" She asked after a long, awkward pause. Zack shook his head.

"No…I-I think I'm just gunna get to school."

Carey nodded. She understood, sort of, and so she let him go after forcing a pop tart into his hand.

* * *

Zack couldn't concentrate during school that day, not that he did usually. Cody was starting to scare him, especially after those nightmares…just the look on his face and…oh God.

"_If he has those every night…"_ He didn't finish that thought.

He squirmed uneasily in his seat. He_ really_ wished Cody would tell him what was going on. Maybe he could help him…maybe…

God, what could_ possibly_ scare Cody _that_ badly!

_

* * *

"Mommy…?" Cody walked through the airport, his little backpack secured on his shoulders. He'd just gone to look in the gift shop window (to find something to give Gramma when they got back) and suddenly…she was nowhere to be seen. And Zack…"Zack?"_

_Bam. He'd run straight into the security guard standing near the entrance to the building. He wasn't smiling. Cody backed away slowly. The security guard glanced at him but, much to Cody's relief, glanced away about a second later. _

_He kept walking, often tugging on someone's sleeve and shyly asking them if they knew where his mother was. Some of them replied with a polite "No." But most of them weren't nice, not at all._

_"Mister, I'm lost. I can't find my mom. Can you help me?"_

"_No."_

"_Please, Mister! I don't know where I am!"_

"_I SAID NO, KID!"_

"_Please, Mister!" _

"_I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE MOM IS, KID!" _

"_Please, Mister! I don't know where I am! I'm lost and I'm scared!"_

"_I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS PLACE AIN'T FOR KIDS!"_

"_Please Mister! I just want my mom! PLEASE!"_

"_I DON'T CARE BOUT YOU OR YOUR MOMMY! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

Cody woke up in a cold sweat. The clock next to the bed read: 12:30 PM. His hand flew to his head. Had he really slept all morning? And why wasn't he in school? And…suddenly, in a great rush, every single moment of the dream he'd just had came soaring back. He felt tears drizzle down his cheeks softly. This wasn't fair. It'd been six years. He hadn't had those dreams or felt this way since he was seven! Why, all of a sudden, were they coming back now?

"_Maybe I should tell Mom about this…"_ He thought, now having the slight fear he was losing his mind, _"Or Zack…I should. I should tell him." _

He was about to do just that when he realized, once more, that it was 12:30. Zack would be in school.

"_I should be in school too."_ That reminded him again, exactly why wasn't _he_ in school too?

He crawled out of bed, grabbing Blankie from the floor. As soon as he felt the soft fabric in his hand he realized, _"Mom gave me Blankie that year. Right before…"_

He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, cuddling it under his chin, as he ventured nervously into the living room. No one was there.

"Mom?" He asked, suddenly feeling like he was back in that airport again, except smaller. He checked the bathroom but there was no trace of Carey. He checked the refrigerator and the kitchen table and the counter for a note explaining her absence. But there wasn't one.

Cody started to panic. He ran from the suite and searched the hallway. His mind was buzzing questions, but only one really seemed to stick, _What if something happened?_

He caught the elevator. By that time, he was shaking. He watched the numbers flash above the doors.

"_23..22..21..20.." _

The elevator dinged and a young couple entered, eyeing him curiously. It was then that he realized he was still in his pajamas.

"_19…18…17…16...15…14…"_

The doors slid open and a gruff looking man in his mid-forties boarded. He vaguely reminded Cody of the security guard at the airport. He huddled back in the corner.

"_13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…Five more floors."_

Cody groaned inwardly as he watched the doors open a third time and an elderly woman enter.

"_4…3…2…1…ding." _The doors slid open for the fourth time and Cody pushed his way out of the elevator.

He stared around the lobby. Moseby wasn't at the front desk, neither was Esteban or anyone else…

Now he was really starting to panic. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pajama pants and glanced at the candy counter.

"_Maddie and London'll be at school too," _He realized.

Cody made his way through the lobby and into the dining room and back into the lobby and into the basement and finally thought of checking the ballroom.

And there she was, microphone in hand, singing along to the band.

Cody stopped, frozen in the doorway. Of course. How could he have been so stupid? She rehearsed everyday. But still…

"Mom?" He asked. The band stopped playing; every face turned to his.

"Cody?" She asked, in the same way he'd said her name. She set the mike back in its place and hurried down the steps from the stage, sensing the urgency in his voice.

Carey took in his tear-streaked face, and Blankie draped around his shoulders; the distinct look of fear in his eyes.

"I…I thought you were…were asleep." She stuttered.

"I w-was…b-but I woke up and…and nobody was th-there…a-and there wasn't a note or anything and I…" The tears were already raining down his face.

She hugged him, letting him cry softly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," She told him softly, "I should've left a note or…told you where I was going to be…or…"

"It's okay," Cody whispered, so soft it could just barely be made out. He didn't particularly care for his mother's excuses, he was just glad to have someone to hold onto.

* * *

* * *

**Pleeeaaassseee review :)**

**_Fig_**


	6. Chapter 6

**gah uhhhh. it was only one month? errr yeaaah...it might not be worth the wait but uhhhh hahahaha...and some people might get mad at me hhah. but uhhhh hahaha. yeah just read it. cause i can't come up with any plausible excuse lol. **

**xxx**

_Chapter 6:_

Zack's day seemed to fly by. Why is it that whenever you're dreading something time seems to go so fast and when you're excited by something it seems to go by so slow? Not that he was dreading going home. He just…wasn't quite prepared for whatever Cody decided to spring on him when he arrived there.

But when he did actually arrive at the suite, Cody wasn't doing much of anything. He wasn't screaming or crying or…he was just _sitting_ there watching TV.

_"Maybe it was just a one-time deal!" _Zack thought smiling gleefully. Feeling much better he flopped on the couch next to his brother. To his great dismay, Cody switched off the TV and grabbed his wrist, almost dragging him into their bedroom.

Cody practically shoved him onto his bed.

"Buddy what's going on?" Zack asked, now confused.

Cody snatched Blankie from where he'd left it, settled nicely on his bed. He was going to need help.

"Zack I…" He started but trailed off. If he'd seemed rough before he'd definitely softened in the past three seconds.

"Zack I need to…to tell you s-something." He started up again, stuttering slightly.

Zack nodded slowly.

"Do you remember…s-six years ago…when…when we went to go see d-dad's band i-in California?"

Again, Zack nodded.

Cody inhaled deeply, wringing Blankie in his hands. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he shouldn't tell Zack…maybe…He turned away from his brother, unable to face him at the moment.

"Cody…" Zack spoke up for the first time, confusion littering his face.

Cody turned back around, the tears already making a trail down his face.

"Buddy…what's going on? What about California?"

Cody shook his head, clutching Blankie tighter in his hands.

Zack stood and walked towards his brother, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack…" Cody looked up at his twin, deep into his eyes, "Zack, I'm scared."

"Why...wait of what?" Zack asked, puzzled.

Cody twisted Blankie, "Y-you don't remember what h-happened after the t-trip do you?"

The confusion left Zack's face for a brief moment, but returned two seconds later, "That was when you…a-and the airport…and you…"

Cody nodded as Zack stared at him.

"But what…what does that have to do with anything?"

Cody shuddered, "I-I dunno…b-but when M-Moseby was y-yelling at m-me y-yesterday I just got…" he trailed off, unable to think of anything to say.

"Just got…?" Zack questioned, "Cody, you're not making any sense."

Cody twisted Blankie some more. He knew he wasn't making any sense.

"I don't know, Zack. I don't know what's going on. I just want it all to stop!" Cody wiped roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Buddy…" Zack began, pulling his brother's hand out of the way so he could see his eyes, "Buddy, you're not making sense. First you start talking about California 6 years ago and then you tell me you're scared and then...wait…where does California tie in with all of this?"

Cody swallowed hard, "I…" He stopped and looked up into his brother's face. Zack was confused and they weren't getting anywhere, "You won't understand." He realized almost angrily, "You weren't there. You'll never understand."

"What d'you mean? I wasn't where?"

"You weren't_ there_! You weren't_ there_!" Cody wailed, tears coming faster, "_Nobody_ was there! And _nobody_'ll understand!"

With that, Cody ran out of the room and out of the suite, with Zack running after him.

"CODY! _CODY_!"

Cody ran, heading for the stairs instead of the elevator. If he took the elevator, Zack was sure to catch him. If he took the stairs, there was at least a 10 less chance.

"CODY! BUDDY TALK TO ME!"

"_22…only 21 more floors to go…"_

_"21…"_

"CODY! STOP!"

_"20…"_

_"19…"_

"_CODYY!_ COME ON! TALK TO ME!"

_"18…"_

_"17…"_

_"16…"_

"C'MON BUDDY! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

_"15…"_

_"14…"_

They were just reaching the 13th floor, when Cody, being in his stocking feet, slipped and fell hard on the bottom step.

"CODY!" Zack screamed from where he'd stopped a few steps above.

Cody didn't bother standing. He curled himself up on the last step and buried his head in his arms, not even daring to see what Zack's reaction would be.

Zack hurried down the stairs, kneeling next to his brother,

"Cody…you okay?" He asked, sensing a feeling of repetition.

Cody shook his head. They'd been through this before.

Zack pulled Cody into a hug, "I don't understand, Buddy."

"You're not going to, Zack" Cody whispered, "Nobody is."

**xxx**

**gah uhhh review please? **

**_Fig_**


End file.
